A conventional EBV is mounted in with respect to an exhaust gas cooler of an exhaust manifold of a diesel engine. Depending on the engine operating mode, the EBV directs exhaust gas flow through the exhaust cooler or through a bypass channel. Since the EBV is mounted on the exhaust manifold, it encounters severe temperatures and vibration. The actuator used to drive butterfly plates of the EBV must be robust to achieve the performance requirements. Typically, high cost, high temperature actuators are employed.
Thus, there is a need to provide remote actuation of valve structure of an EBV whereby less expensive actuators can be used since they can be mounted remote from the exhaust manifold.